eastwickfandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot
Pilot, is the first episode and season one premiere of ABC's Eastwick. Summary Three women residents of the New England town of Eastwick each make a wish on a coin, summoning a mysterious man named Darryl Van Horne into their town. Strange things occur upon his arrival and local historian Bun predicts ominous events in the horizon. Magic & Witchcraft Artifacts Coins The Fountain The Lennox Well Water According to Darryl, the Lennox estate has one of the last remaining wells in Eastwick, from which the water comes from deep beneath the surface of the earth. A legend told that the water contained magical properties and that drinking enough will make you be intoxicated similar to the effect of drinking alcohol. This was proven when they drank the the water and all became drunk before running outside and splashing in the fountain. Darryl claimed 'it still tastes good' and Joanna also said 'it tastes like happy' before herself and Kat asked for more of it. Roxie also claimed that her grandmother told her that additionally, the water supposedly could cure arthritis. Powers Featured Music Notes Episode Title The episode title Pilot normally refers to the taking off of a new series. This is the first episode of Eastwick. Internation Titles Italy: Welcome to Eastwick International Airdates: *United Kingdom: November 24, 2009 on Hallmark Channel *Canada: September 23, 2009 on A. Glitches *When Roxie first meets Darryl at his mansion, he has short hair, but in all of his other scenes, he has longer hair, even though those moments supposedly happen in the same day or the day after. Quotes *'Roxie: '''You're offering me fifty thousand dollars to have sex with you? *'Darryl: No. No, I'm offering you fifty thousand dollars to sculpt me. The sex would be free. Unless of course, you felt compelled to pay me. '''Roxie: Be a kid! Act crazy. Sneak out of the house. Chase boys. Rebel! *'Mia:' Mom, it's not rebelling if you tell me to do it. *'Roxie:' Yeah, but it's still fun! Bun: (voiceover) Sometimes, those with the most powerful abilities are hiding in the most unlikely places. Kat: Before he Raymond got laid off from the candle factory, he was climbing up that ladder. He was in charge of wicks! Roxie: Sometimes I wish I could meet someone who got me, you know? Someone dark and dangerous and exciting, who moves here in a cloud of scandal. And everywhere he goes, he stirs up sex and trouble. And he's got a really huge... (gasps) appreciation for art. Joanna: Last week, he Will asked me how I was, and I told him I had a yeast infection. Darryl: Everyone has a price, Roxanne. *'Roxie:' Fifty thousand dollars. *'Darryl:' (chuckles) Ouch. *'Roxie:' You want me to build a monument to your ego? That's the going rate. Roxie: '(talking about Darryl) I don't care how much money he's offering me. Or how good-looking he is. Or how big his... you know, is. *'Joanna: How big? Like, on a scale of cars. Golf cart? Hatchback? Four-door sedan? *'Roxie:' Full-size SUV. Kat: (to Raymond) I'm starting to think that you're married to that hammock. Roxie: (to Darryl) My hands are going nowhere near your lump of clay. Joanna: Clyde, look at me. It is not a tight squeeze in here. *'Clyde:' It's really not, not at all. *'Joanna:' You're just a creepy boob-brusher. *'Clyde:' I just like boobs. *'Joanna:' But you're not gonna do it anymore. *'Clyde:' I'm done. *'Joanna:' Also, you wanna give me a raise... and all the money in your wallet. Clyde: You... (hands Joanna some bills) should have some money. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1